


10 Useful Things That Your Archangel Boyfriend Can Do

by Adam Milligan (Queen_Mots)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse of Angel Powers, Cuddles, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Kisses, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, midam, snuggles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-11-15 02:38:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11221551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Mots/pseuds/Adam%20Milligan
Summary: 10 Useful Things That Your Archangel Boyfriend Can Doby Adam Milligan





	1. Lost the remote for the TV?

1\. Lost the remote for the TV?  
“Fucking hell!” The glasses on the table threatened to spill when Adam banged his head on the underside of it, a fact he was not pleased about.

“Adam, you’re fucking quite the opposite,” Michael quipped, walking into the room after the commotion lured him out of the other. “What are you doing?”

“The remote is missing,” The whine was quite pitiful, even to his own ears, and he quickly covered it with a clearing of the throat and rubbing the bump that was swelling at an alarming rate on his head. 

Michael’s feet padded across the floor, stopping just before his boyfriend and placing a kiss on his forehead. The bump was gone before his arms snaked around Adam’s waist. “What do you wanna watch?” The Archangel murmured against his forehead.

The question bounced around Adam’s head for a few moments, smothered by the warmth of Michael’s chest. “Just some reboots of House.”

A muffled laugh could be heard from above and Adam hit Michael lightly. “Come on,” Michael led them to the couch, sitting Adam nearly on him and clicking his fingers at the TV. The screen lit up and showed Adam’s favourite episode of his favourite show; House. 

“Thanks Michael.”


	2. Absolutely too tired to get out of bed?

2\. Absolutely too tired to get out of bed?  
The alarm beside Adam’s face was too loud. Like, apocalyptically loud, and he could even compare it to the actual apocalypse if his brain cells would wake up long enough to form the words. “Mmmm,” or, in zombie-language, ‘turn that fucking alarm off before I throw it out the fucking window.’

Moments passed, and eventually he looked at the time, groaning a couple decibels louder at the fact that it was Tuesday, he had class in thirty-minutes, and he had gotten about that much sleep last night after studying for mid-terms all fucking night.

“What’s wrong?” A voice asked from behind him.

“The list is too long to go over it all.” Adam groaned a final time before starting the motion to drag himself out of bed, but before his feet met the cold tile floor of their bedroom, strong arms grabbed his waist and tugged him back down. “Michael, I have class.”

Lips smiled into his neck, tickling him. “What kind of boyfriend would I be if I let the love of my life attend a class on Tuesday morning, with only half an hour of sleep?” Arms drew him closer to a warm chest. “A bad one, that is.”

“But my prof—“ 

“Don’t worry, you’ll still get to class on time if you sleep in with me; I promise.”

Adam believed him and relaxed into the arms fully. “Thanks Michael.”


	3. Bug in the bathroom?

3\. Bug in the bathroom?  
“Nope nope nope,” Adam vacated the bathroom still in his underwear. “Michael! I’m never going to use the bathroom ever again.”

Michael looked up confusedly from his book, wondering what exactly his boyfriend had gotten into this time. “What? Why?”

Adam walked to the corner of the room furthest from the bathroom, eyeing it like he thought the boogeyman was going to walk out and drag him back in at any second. “There is a _huge_ centipede in the tub and I almost got in while it was in there and I’m pretty sure we have two options one where we have to burn down the house or two we have to move or maybe even both—“ 

“Adam!” He stopped his rambling to look at Michael. “I’ll deal with it, ok? No need to move—or burn down the house. You can go have your bath in three minutes, tops, ok?”

Adam looked at him for a minute, and then nodded. “Thanks Michael.”


	4. Nightmares?

4\. Nightmares?  
The sheets were awkwardly tangled around his limbs when Adam jerked upright.  
“Hey, hey shhh,” Michael was already there, folding him up into his arms and running his fingers through Adam’s sweat-soaked hair.  
“We—we were back—I couldn’t find y-you,” Adam’s skin was deathly cold, shivers still making his limbs clench in phantom-memories. The nightmares were still there, less frequent, but still there.  
Even after two years.  
“You’re in Madison, Wisconsin. You’re an incredibly dedicated and intelligent full-time medical student at the University of Wisconsin-Madison. You’ve been here; happy, gorgeous, and _alive_ , for two years,” here he paused, tilting Adam’s chin up to look directly into his eyes to see the sincerity and truth that lay there, even in the dim light. “And I have been hopelessly in love with you since the dawn of my existence.”  
The chills that had invaded Adam’s body melted as he returned the archangel’s gaze. However he got so lucky was still a mystery. “Thank you, Michael.”  
The rest of the night melted into kisses, laughter, and burdens being lifted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late update!! Sorry!


	5. Can't Reach the Top Shelf?

5\. Can’t reach the top shelf?  
Adam wasn’t, by any stretch of the word, short. That being said, the shelf that was currently looking down at him mockingly was definitely designed for someone of maybe Sam’s height in mind.

And wasn’t it such a smart ass. 

Michael and him had gone grocery shopping together, but soon after arriving at the store they decided to have a bit of a race. The list was quickly split halfway between one another, and after negotiating the prizes, and Adam shouting about how no angel mojo should be used under any circumstances, they were off.

Adam was on the last item on his half of the list—the only type of cereal that he would ever eat—Lucky Charms. 

Of course, they weren’t actually so Lucky, or they wouldn’t be shelved on the uppermost level of hell. Seriously. Did the store hire a giant?

Adam would never admit to it, but after looking up and down the isle, he tried to jump and grab the cereal. 

… And then tried to climb the shelves.

He was maybe a couple inches away from winning everything, before a low chuckle behind him made him fall from his strategic climbing.

Before his head could hit the ground, though, Michael’s arms had caught him in the classic rom-com dip; Adam only two feet from the floor and Michael hovering over him. “Having a little trouble there, sweet heart?” He wasn’t even trying to hide his amusement at having caught Adam in the act of scaling shelving. 

Adam pouted a bit, crossing his arms. “Can you stop gloating?”

“I’m afraid not, dear,” Michael swept him upright, placing a gentle kiss on his nose. “You wouldn’t have hesitated to pull all bragging rights out if you’d won, therefore I’m not either.”

Adam couldn’t have argued with that logic, so instead he huffed, “Because you’re a frigging archangel of God…” under his breath. Then; “Can you please grab the cereal so we can go?”

Michael looked up at the box of Lucky Charms in careful thought. “Nope. That’s too far for me to reach, too.”

Adam’s eyes bulged a bit. “Can’t you just use your angel privilege?”

He smirked at Adam. “’No angel mojo should be used under any circumstances!’” Adam’s words being thrown back at him stupefied him.

“That was for the competition!”

“’Under _any_ circumstances!’”

“Then how are we going to get the cereal?” 

The silence, paired with a grin that certainly didn’t scream ‘angelic’, made Adam back up a little.

But not before Michael snatched him up by his waist, making him let out a tiny shriek. “Michael!”

Michael walked over to the edge of the shelves, holding Adam not quite high enough to grab the box. “Not putting you down until you get it!”

Adam reached up, but was still a couple inches short. “Come on! Lift me higher!”

Michael giggled. “I don’t know; I quite like the view right now.” It immediately became painfully obvious that Michael was directly eye level with Adam’s ass as he was holding him up. 

Adam blushed, and Michael complied and lifted him a couple inches higher, letting him snatch the box. Michael put him down slowly, putting an arm over Adam’s shoulders as they walked away from the blasted Hell shelves, Adam still a bright red.

“Thanks a lot, Michael,” he muttered sarcastically.

Michael leaned over and whispered in his ear to remind Adam of what he promised him if Michael had won.

Adam blushed harder.


End file.
